1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for use on a motorcycle, and more particularly, relates to a device that protects the motorcycle rider's legs from heat produced by the motorcycle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In ordinary use, the heat produced by a motorcycle is not noticeable to the rider of the motorcycle. This is because in ordinary use, i.e. driving on highways and most streets, the rider's legs are not in close proximity with the heat producing portions of the motorcycle. In addition, during ordinary use, the heated portions of the bike are cooled by air passing thereover.
However, in some situations, this is not the case. Specifically, in parades, rallies, and heavy traffic, where the rider is stopped for periods of time with the engine on, the rider's feet are touching the ground. As a result, during those time periods, the rider's legs may be adjacent a heat producing portion of the motorcycle not being cooled by air flow, and may become uncomfortably hot. Naturally, the degree of heat produced near the rider's legs is dependent on the design of the motorcycle. Nevertheless, it is known that some cycles are designed such that stop-and-go riding can overheat the inside of the rider's thighs during the stopped periods.